Un Angel sin Alas
by Sayuri-lovekknj
Summary: Una niña llora desconsolada la pérdida de su abuela, entonces lo que a ella le parece un ángel le limpia las lágrimas.. años después ella regresa a su pueblo y el destino hace que se reencuentre con el ángel de sus sueños, solo que este no tiene alas...
1. Capítulo I : El comienzo

Hola!! este es el Primer capitulo de mi nuevo Fic, espero que os pueda gustar...todavia está en construccion así que si os llega a interesar espero tengais paciencia y podais esperar a que cuba todos los capitulos uno por uno.

Un Ángel sin Alas

_Capítulo I : El comienzo_

_Sentada en un banco del parque, sus mejillas estaban húmedas tanto por su llanto como por la fina lluvia que le caía encima. Debía de ser muy tarde pues todo estaba muy oscuro y no había ningún coche en la calle, había un silencio ensordecedor, pero de pronto sintió como alguien se le acercaba, no giro la cara, bien podría ser un asesino, en ese momento nada le importaba._

_- pequeña te estas quedando calada – dijo una voz juvenil de varón, ella alzo la vista y se quedó emocionada. Un joven de cabello rubio platino y ojos dorados la miraba fijamente._

_- ¿eres un ángel?¿vienes para cuidarme?- pregunto a un alo de esperanza_

_- ¿cuidarte? – pregunto el alucinado_

_- sí, ahora que mi abuela no está_

_- lo siento princesa… no puedo hacer eso.. seguro que en casa te están buscando_

_- pero yo no quiero ir con ella!! – dijo la niña haciendo que su llanto fuese mas fuerte – no, quiero estar con mi abuela… pero no quiero ir con ella_

_- lo siento pequeña - dijo el ángel abrazándola – pero lo único que puedo hacer es llevarte a casa, ¿hay alguien con quien puedas quedarte?_

_- mi tía – dijo la niña asintiendo con la cabeza – debe de haber llagado hace tiempo a casa_

_- ¿y no crees que te estará buscando? – pregunto intentando animarla_

_- no, no creo - ella le miro una vez mas – aunque eres un ángel no puede salvarme de la desgracia? Pues que ángel mas raro eres!_

_- lamento desilusionarte chiquilla_

_- me llamo Tomoyo y no soy ni una chiquilla ni una pequeña… ya tengo 7 años… me tengo que ir – la pequeña iba a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento_

_- no llores pequeña amatista- dijo el ángel haciendo hincapié en sus ojos – se fuerte y sonríe siempre… seguro que tienes una sonrisa muy bonita_

_- ja! - la niña hizo un amago de sonreír – no lo creo tengo los diente torcidos… adiós ángel – y después de eso salio corriendo en dirección a su casa._

--

El sol despuntaba en el horizonte y el ruido del tren le despertó. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía ese sueño, seguro que lo había recordado porque ahora volvía a su casa… Su Casa, que bien sonaba, durante mucho tiempo tuvo que vivir con ese tía suya tan insoportable, o estar en ese estúpido internado donde la había inscrito para no tener que verla todos los días. Ahora después de estar fuera 18 años por fin podía volver a su preciado pueblo, a su amada Tomoeda, a su infancia y sus años felices. Al igual que cuando se fue, ahora solo llevaba una maleta, nada más tenia al irse y nada más tenía al regresar. Solo que ahora tenía la certeza de que iba a ser feliz, por una vez después de la muerte de la persona que mas había querido en el mundo, su abuela, ahora iba a vivir feliz. Tenia un lugar donde vivir y en la escuela del pueblo le esperaba el puesto que durante tanto tiempo había deseado, profesora de primaria.

Observo el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad por delante de ella, los campos verdes, las casitas, las vacas, los bueyes, caballos y otros animales que pastaban tranquilamente entre los árboles de naranjas o limones. Una amplia sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios… hacia mucho tiempo que no lograba sonreír sinceramente pero sabía que por fin sus años de tristeza se iba a acabar. E incluso seria posible encontrar a su ángel, rió para sus adentros. Durante algunos de los años que siguieron a su partida de Tomoeda los ojos de su ángel la mantuvieron en pie para poder sobrellevar la tristeza que en ella se anidaba, pero después de un tiempo esa imagen tan perfecta se fue convirtiendo en una sombra que la acompañaba, hubo veces que incluso pensaba que todo había sido un sueño que nada de lo que ella creía haber vivido ese día era real, pero el hecho de no poder olvidar la voz de él, la voz de ese ángel tan raro. Había noches que pensaba que hubiese pasado si en lugar de ser un ángel el que la vio hubiese sido un ladrón o un asesino, seguramente no se hubiese resistido a que la llevaran lejos o a que incluso la mataran, para ella ese día había muerto toda esperanza de ser feliz, pero ahora agradecía al joven haber sido solo un joven que la alentó a seguir viviendo y a sonreír a pesar de tener los dientes torcidos. Nunca olvidaría el apelativo cariñoso que le dio y que nadie más le había llamado "pequeña amatista". Al día siguiente de haberse encontrado con él busco en el diccionario que era una amatista y descubrió que era una piedra preciosa, y siempre que estaba triste o que le pasaba algo que le deprimía abría el diccionario y pensaba que alguien creía que ella era un piedra muy valiosa, que valía mas que nadie y además era preciosa que era un plus.

Media hora después decidió que era hora de ir al vagón restaurante para tomar un desayuno que le pusiera las pilas, pues en solo dos estaciones estarían en su hogar. Se levantó, cogió su bolso, la chaqueta no le haría falta puesto que el clima dentro del tren era tan calido como el que había fuera de este. Por suerte ese día no habían muchos pasajeros, al contrario de lo que la gente se pudiese imaginar a Tomoeda iba muchos extranjeros en verano, pero ahora que empezaba Septiembre casi todos se habían ido y la vida tranquila del pueblo y sus habitantes volvía a la rutina. Rutina a la que ella estaba encantada de poder sumarse. El pasillo hasta el vagón restaurante era estrecho y alargado. Cuando llego, divisó que aun quedaban algunas mesas libres, localizó una junto a la ventana y se sentó.

- ¿Qué le puedo traer? –pregunto el camarero

- uhm… por favor podría traerme unas tostadas con queso de rulo francés, y unas lonchas de bacon muy hechas?

- En seguida. Y para beber que va a querer?

- un zumo de naranja por favor.- el camarero se alejo

Se recostó en el asiento y miro a través del cristal de la ventana admirando el tan familiar paisaje…"_Dios, cuanto he echado de menos esto… en la ciudad no hay nada que se le pueda comparar a la belleza de la naturaleza"_. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el eficiente camarero que le traía a la mesa su pedido, junto con la cuenta a abonar en el momento de acabar su comida. La acidez del zumo le recordó que hacia mas de doce horas que no probaba bocado, desde que había salido de la casa de su tía no había tenido estómago para tomar nada _"malagradecida" "mala persona" "in merecedora de tanta atención" _estas solo eran unas de las muchas palabras que su tía le había dedicado el día anterior cuando ella había decido que se iba… recordaba claramente la discusión:

-- Flash Back--

_- ¿Cómo que no te vas a casar con Kenji? ¿Después de todo este tiempo que has pasado en Mí casa, que te he cuidado y te he dado de comer? Y ahora me dices que no puedes hacer tal pequeñez? Y simplemente porque no estas enamorada de él! ¿Qué esperas que llegue tu príncipe azul?_

_- no tía, no espero que llegue ningún príncipe azul simplemente espero poder enamorarme. No puedo casarme con alguien por el que no siento nada._

_-¿Cómo que no sientes nada? En un matrimonio no se valora solo el amor, también está el respeto, el orgullo, y la atracción física._

_- Es verdad tía, pero yo no siento nada de eso por Kenji… lo siento mucho, pero he decidido que voy a irme a Tomoeda… ahí he decidido que voy a vivir a partir de ahora._

_- ¿¿Que te vas a ir!! Niña malagradecida ¿¿te vas?? Y después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti… eres mala, una mala persona, in merecedora de tanta atención, tenía que haberte dejado en un internado o haberte dado en adopción. ¿¿QUE HACES AHÍ PARADA!! ¿¿NO TE IBAS A IR?? ¡¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!! Pero que sepas que si sales por esa puerta no vas a volver a ser bien recibida en esta casa… que te quede claro, después de cruzar ese umbral no vas a contar conmigo para nada._

_En ese momento Tomoyo entendió que no quedaba nada por decir, las palabras se habían acabado. Subió a su habitación y lleno su pequeña maleta con las únicas pertenencias que tenia: un par de vestidos, vaqueros, unas camisas, dos pares de zapatos, y las joyas que le había dejado su abuela. Bajó al despacho de su tío para poder despedirse. Él era lo único que le alegraba las vacaciones que salía del internado._

_Lo encontró sentado en su butaca, con sus pantuflas y su bata de seda, la miro, y una mezcla de tristeza y satisfacción pasó por su rostro_

_- Al final te vas ¿eh?_

_- Sí tío, al final me voy._

_- Me alegro que no aceptaras ese matrimonio… te hubiese hecho muy desgraciada. Te echaré de menos…pero mantendremos el contacto._

_- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.. tu eres la única razón por la que no acabe en un centro de acogida, y me has querido todo lo que ella te ha dejado._

_- Eres la hija de mi hermana, mi única sobrina y te quiero… te mereces algo mejor que esto_

_- Gracias Tío- dijo Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo abrazó- Intentaré mantener el contacto… Te quiero _

_- Yo también te quiero princesa._

_Después de esto, Tomoyo tomó su maleta y miró a su tío, el asintió con la cabeza, y ella cerró la puerta de su despacho sabiendo que allí dejaba a la única persona que le quería, a la única persona por la que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa. Se aproximó a la puerta de entrada, puso la mano en el pomo, hecho una ultima mirada a la durante un tiempo había sido su casa, un sitio frío del que solo guardaba unos pocos recuerdos felices, y soltando un suspiro salió por la puerta sabiendo que iba a empezar realmente su vida a partir de ese momento._

-- Fin Flash Back


	2. Capitulo II : Regreso al hogar

Capitulo II : Regreso al hogar

Terminó tranquilamente su desayuno, desterrando a la inconsciencia esas palabras tan necias de su tía y dejando en su mente la última mirada a su tío. Una mirada de ánimo y de orgullo. Iba a guardar esa mirada en su mente por mucho, mucho tiempo, pues para ella esa mirada significaba que hacia lo correcto, que seguía el camino más indicado para ella.

Pagó su consumición y se retiró a su compartimento, para descansar un poco antes de bajarse del tren. No quedaba mucha para que llegaran a la estación. Su vida comenzaba en el momento en que bajase de ese tren y no estaba nerviosa. No, era lo que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo. Miró su maleta en la esquina, y su fino suéter sobre el asiento, no necesitaba muchas cosas para ser feliz. Solo necesitaba ser feliz y sabía que allí lo lograría.

Fue de las primeras personas en bajarse del tren. A su alrededor veía que la gente se reunía con la familia o amigos que habían ido a buscarles a la estación, pero esto no le dio melancolía ni tristeza. Toda su vida se había sentido sola y ahora iba a empezar una nueva etapa e iba a empezarla con alegría y esperanza..

Frente a la estación, estaba la parada de autobuses y también algunos taxis, pero Tomoyo decidió que una caminata al aire libre no le iría mal.. Llevaba zapatos de goma y poco equipaje lo que no haría desagradable el paseo. De pronto se sintió como una niña otra vez, se sintió volver a aquellos tiempos en los que por esas mismas calles iba ella corriendo persiguiendo ardillas, o jugando al escondite con su abuela. Ah! su abuela... ¡como la echaba de menos!. También había montado a caballo por esos parajes tan verdes, respirando ese aire tan puro, viendo ese verde inmenso y profundo.

Recordaba haber sido una niña más bien solitaria, el hecho de que la criara su abuela la volvió, quizás, un poco más retraída. El hecho de que no viviera con su madre y su padre o que a este último no lo conociera si quiera, era motivo de vergüenza para su abuela, y ella no quería que su abuela se tuviese que avergonzar por nada ¿Qué iba a contestar cuando los niños le preguntaran por sus padre?. Cuando estuvo en el internado en la ciudad, la mitad de sus compañeras tenían a sus padres separados o tenían madrastras y padrastros lo que no hacía demasiado extraño el hecho de que ella no tuviese cerca a sus progenitores, Pero de pequeña en un pueblecito como Tomoeda, algo así era un estigma una marca indeleble y ella lo supo, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que tendría que ser una niña ejemplar para poder dejar atrás esa sensación. Pero a pesar de todo ello, Tomoyo había pasado las mejores de las infancias, su abuela siempre veía que no le faltara de nada, sobretodo nunca le faltó amor, por lo menos mientras ella seguía viva.

Apartó de su mente los recuerdos, y se centro en llegar a la casa, la caminata no sería muy larga, en veinte minutos estaría frente a ella. Mentalmente la podía ver, la valla blanca que rodeaba la casa entera y el jardín, las rosas rojas que su abuela con tanto esmero cuidaba, los jazmines, los tulipanes y el pequeño huerto del jardín trasero. También veía la casa, tan señorial con su estilo victoriano, los seis escalones que había que subir para llegar al porche, el balancín de color azul desgastado, en el que tantas veces se sentaban a mirar las estrellas. Pero sobretodo, la recordaba a ella. Su pelo igual de blanco que la casa, siempre recogido en un pulido moño, sus ojos tan azules como los suyos propios, sus manos delicadas, sus vestidos de colores otoñales y su sonrisa, esa linda sonrisa con la que cada día la despertaba, con la que cada día la acostaba, y con aquella que hasta el último momento esbozó para ella, solo para ella.

Cuando al fin llegó a la casa, todas sus ilusiones cayeron en picado y la sonrisa que la había acompañado todo el camino desde el tren desapareció de sus labios. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Se suponía que con el dinero que la abuela había dejado su tía había mantenido la casa cuidada para cuando Tomoyo quisiera volver, tal y como establecía el testamento. Pero eso no es lo que había pasado. La valla no se mantenía en píe, estaba rota y el color había desaparecido, el jardín estaba muerto, no había ni un mínimo de verde, y menos aún de sus amadas flores. La pintura estaba desconchada, el balancín de la entrada caído de un lado. Algunas ventanas estaban tapadas con tablones de madera y más de una pintada habían hecho los jóvenes del barrio. El alma se le cayó a los pies, todos los buenos recuerdos se fueron de su cabeza y solo podía pensar con que alegría su tía mes tras mes se compraba vestidos y zapatos nuevos, bolsos y más prendas. Ahora entendía de donde salía tanto dinero, nunca lo utilizó para mantener la casa, siempre, como todo en ella, se aprovechó y lo usó para sí misma, para su propio beneficio. Tomó aire un par de veces y avanzó hacia la entrada de la casa, pasó por encima de lo que había sido la linda valla blanca, y fue lentamente caminando sobre los adoquines que la llevaran a la entrada, mientras observaba el mustio jardín. Subió los rechinantes escalones de madera, y soltó un suspiro al girarse a la derecha y ver lo que quedaba del balancín. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su bolso, y sacó la llave, la llave que durante años dirigió su vida, la llave de su futuro. La introdujo con suavidad en la cerradura y la giro para abrirla y hacer trizas la poca seguridad que quedaba en esa casa; si lo que había visto fuera de la casa le parecía desolador, lo que se encontró dentro de ella, era aún peor. No quedaba ni uno solo de los hermosos muebles de madera de roble de su abuela, no había ni un cuadro que recordara la vida que hubo en ella, el papel de las paredes estaba a medio arrancar, únicamente quedaba intacto el suelo de baldosas, lo único que a Tomoyo jamás le había gustado de esa casa, menuda ironía.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada y soltó las maletas en el suelo, solo entonces a solas consigo misma se permitió romper en llanto. ¿Qué le había pasado a su preciosa casa?¿Dónde quedaban todas los momentos vividos ahí?¿Y la esencia de su abuela? Aquel perfume con olor a lirios, y los aromas de las comidas que todas tardes preparaban juntas. Ahora todo eso quedaba únicamente en sus recuerdos y en las pocas fotos que le quedaban de aquella época. Sentía que esa casa vacía era un reflejo de ella misma, justo desde la muerte de su abuela, ambas, tanto ella como la casa, se habían quedado, solas, tristes y vacías.

Sabía que tenía que dejar de llorar y ponerse a pensar que hacer, pero en ese momento solo miraba lo vacía que estaba la casa y lo desolada que parecía. Ahora entendía porque el empeño de su tía en que no se fuera a vivir sola. No era únicamente porque deseaba un matrimonio de conveniencia para ella, sino que además sabía el estado de la casa. Ella era la culpable de ese estado de abandono. Se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban en las mejillas con un pañuelo de papel y suspiró. Ahora sí que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, y no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para hacerlo. Las vacaciones escolares se acabarían pronto y ella empezaría por primera vez con su rutina de profesora.

Decidió ponerse manos a la obra. Primero que nada inspeccionó toda la casa, no es que fuese excesivamente grande, pero no dejó ni un solo recoveco sin mirar. Gracias a Dios, el estado de abandono, no había podido con los materiales de la casa, ciertamente habían unas cuantas goteras, reponer los cristales de las ventanas y repintar la casa, pero contaba con unos cuantos ahorros, que esperaba pudiese bastarle para sobrevivir hasta que le pagaran su primer sueldo. De momento se centraría en la imprescindible y después ya iría reparando cosas del exterior de la casa.


End file.
